pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Jackass 3D
Jackass 3D (also known as Jackass 3) is a 2010 American 3D comedy film and the third film in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackass_(TV_series) Jackass film series]. It was released on October 15, 2010 by Paramount Pictures and MTV Films to American theaters and marked the 10th anniversary of the franchise, which started in 2000. This and Jackass 3.5 are the final Jackass films that Ryan Dunnappeared in before his death in 2011. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackass_3D# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Release **4.1 Critical response **4.2 Box office *5 Home media *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackass_3D#Jackass_3.5 6 Jackass 3.5] *7 Sequel *8 Soundtrack *9 References *10 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_3D&action=edit&section=1 edit Beavis and Butt-head introduced the film by explaining 3D technology. The opening sequence features the cast lining up and then being attacked by various objects in slow-motion. The opening sequence, as well as many of the stunts, were filmed with Phantom high speed cameras which shoot at 1,000 frames per second. Jackass 3D follows the same premise as the past movies and the television series. It is a compilation of various pranks, stunts and skits, and has no plot. Some of the stunts featured included tether ball being played with a beehive filled withAfricanized bees, a tooth being pulled out with a Lamborghini, using super mighty glue to take off chest hair and much more. The final stunt includes Steve-O being launched in the air while inside a portable toilet (which was achieved by connecting the port-a-potty to bungee cords) filled with excrement. The closing skit is done in a similar fashion as the introduction, but uses explosions as objects are thrown at the cast to the tune of Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture. After the explosions are finished, the cast members are flushed away by a wave pool. As in the past two Jackass films, comedian Rip Taylor makes an appearance before the credits roll, celebrating the end of the film in overly dramatic fashion. As the ending credits play, a retrospective is shown with clips from the original show along with old photographs of cast and crew set to Weezer's "Memories", the film's single. Knoxville's daughter, Madison, is also seen in the ending credits, joining in on the prank fun. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_3D&action=edit&section=2 edit The entire cast from the previous movies returned for the third movie, with the notable exceptions of former Jackass mainstays Brandon DiCamillo and Raab Himself. *Johnny Knoxville *Bam Margera *Steve-O *Ryan Dunn *Chris Pontius *Preston Lacy *Danger Ehren *Dave England *Wee Man Guest appearances: *The Dudesons *Loomis Fall *Brandon Novak *Britney Spears *April Margera and Phil Margera *Rake Yohn *Mike Judge (as the voices of Beavis and Butt-head) *Will Oldham *Rip Taylor *Half Pint Brawlers *Jesse Velez *Will the Farter *Animal experts Manny Puig, David Weathers, and Jason Deeringer *American Football players Erik Ainge, Jared Allen, and Josh Brown *Extreme sport athletes Mat Hoffman, Tony Hawk, Kerry Getz, Eric Koston and Parks Bonifay *Actors Seann William Scott, Edward Barbanell, John Taylor and Angie Simms *From Nitro Circus, Andy Bell, Erik Roner and Tommy "Streetbike Tommy" Passemante *From Weezer, Rivers Cuomo, Brian Bell and Scott Shriner Like in the past films and the show, crew members Jeff Tremaine, Spike Jonze, Rick Kosick, Lance Bangs, Dimitry Elyashkevich, Sean Cliver, Greg Iguchi and Trip Taylor along with Seth Meisterman, make an appearance in the movie. Knoxville's daughter Madison and son Rocko are shown in the credits. Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_3D&action=edit&section=3 edit In December 2009, director Jeff Tremaine began doing camera tests with the 3D equipment.[3] In that same month, Johnny Knoxville announced the return of the entire cast of the previous two movies.[4] According to Deadline.com, a stunt called "The Heli-cockter" was filmed and shown to Paramount executives in its 3D format to greenlight the project.[5] Chris Pontius tethered a remote control-operated helicopter to his penis, and grinned while he swung it around.[5] Filming of the stunts began on January 25, 2010,[6][7][8] Tremaine filmed the crew on private property unlike the traditional Jackass fashion of filming in the streets (although in the film, several skits/pranks were shot in public),[9] and it includes "occasional forays to foreign countries."[10] Margera told the Artisan News Service that the movie was 70% done and half the crew had been to the hospital with Margera having "three broken ribs and a broken shoulder and a twisted ankle as we speak."[11]During filming, recurring guest cast member Loomis Fall suffered a compound fracture of his clavicle after an improper landing during a stunt involving an umbrella and a jet engine. On the subject of the stunts, director Jeff Tremaine said he was aiming to revamp most of the old stunts from the original show into the movie (example: the "Poo Cocktail Supreme" is based on a stunt originally done by Knoxville on the television show).[12] The stunt, "The Lamborghini Tooth Pull" was originally shot for Jackass Number Two with Margera's uncle, Vincent Margera (also known as Don Vito) but after Margera's arrest back in 2006, the stunt was pulled from the final cut of the movie and wasn't shown in Jackass 2.5, so it was re-shot with McGhehey for this film, and the elder Margera was declared persona non grata among the cast and crew for a time. In April 2010, JackassWorld.com was closed, leaving a posting that says "gone filmin'," and "Thanks for the support the past two years. To keep abreast and adick of all things related to the world of jackass and Dickhouse (including the currently in production flick jackass 3D), follow us on Facebook and Twitter."[13] In an interview with Rick Kosick, he revealed that JackassWorld.com will no longer be a web site after the movie releases.[14] Despite this, it was relaunched as the main website for Dickhouse Productions. Cameraman Lance Bangs explains the transition from television to cinema screen: “It’s utterly crazy. Everything in 3-D looks as brightly colored as candy. I’m a cameraman on it, and it’s amazing to watch the footage being turned 3-D, like watching everything through a viewfinder.” He later went on to say, “I thought I was above peer pressure, but there’s such camaraderie. I took part in a few stunts and ended up humiliated and hurt — me, the poetic film-maker friend of Spike Jonze."[10] In late May 2010, Knoxville stated that Steve-O's sobriety was at its best and, “there is no beer on set this time around even if some of us wish there was”. He also said, “And to be honest it's going great. Everyone has had different injuries throughout which is a good sign and Steve-O is probably getting the best footage out of everybody. He is really going for it. He wants to prove to everyone he can do these stunts sober. It's been two years since he had a drink now. Everyone has been real supportive of him.”[15] At the 2010 MTV Movie Awards, Tremaine said filming was nearly finished but they had not shot internationally yet but intended to shoot "a couple of bits".[16] An injury to cast member Margera forced a rewrite for the beginning of the movie.[17] On June 12, 2010, Margera was beaten on the head with a bat by a 59 year old African-American woman outside of his bar, The Note. The woman alleged Bam called her a 'nigger' and that she was offended, but did not hit him. When Margera was approached by TMZ two days after the incident, he told them he "never used the n-word" and that "lady attacked me times before". He explained: I was internally bleeding in the brain for two days and they wouldn't let me leave the hospital. I was like, 'I need to go to Los Angeles in six hours to go finish Jackass.' We start tomorrow and I'm supposed to get hit in the head and now I can't because of her.[18] Margera added in the same interview that the opening sequence is being shot with Phantom high speed cameras, which record at 1,000 frames per second to produce hyper-slow motion, similar to the opening sequence of Zombieland.[18] Appropriately, Makeup Effects designer Tony Gardner, designer for all of the Jackass films, also created the zombie hordes for Zombieland. Releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_3D&action=edit&section=4 edit Critical responsehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_3D&action=edit&section=5 edit Jackass 3D received generally mixed to positive reviews from critics.[19] Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 63% based on 104 reviews, with an average score of 5.9/10 and a critical consensus of: "The Jackass gang might be running out of gross-out stunts, but this installment contains plenty of brilliantly brain-dead comedy – and the 3-D adds a pungent new dimension."[20] Metacritic gives the film a score of 56 based on 23 reviews.[19] Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a B grade. He notes that the audience wants to see Knoxville and the boys top themselves, and ultimately they achieve that. Gleiberman described the 3D as "the usual big nothing" and fails entirely to make the film any more disgusting.[21] Washington Post critic Dan Kois described the film as "a touching ode to male friendship at its most primal" and describes the atmosphere as one of "infectious bonhomie". He sarcastically asks viewers if they are "highbrow" enough for Jackass 3D. He notes the apprehension of the performers before the stunts is nearly as exciting as the stunts themselves. Kois shows his appreciation not just for the stunts but also the way in which they are repeated in slow motion. He gives the film 3/4 stars.[22] Michael Phillips of the Chicago Tribune criticizes the film describing it as "reductive, insanely violent slapstick" but he accepts that is the idea.[23] Roger Moore of the''Orlando Sentinel'' complains that the performers are "aren't getting better, they're getting older" and the stunts that were cute ten years ago now seem forced and a little desperate.[24] Box officehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_3D&action=edit&section=6 edit Jackass 3D earned $117,229,692 in North America and $53,091,718 in other territories for a worldwide total of $170,321,410.[2] It is the highest-grossing movie of the series worldwide, as well as separately in North America and overseas.[25] In North America, the film had a record opening day for a Fall movie ($22.0 million), -a record that Paranormal Activity 3 claimed in 2011 with $26.3 million- and also posted a record October midnight opening ($2.5 million) that was again out-grossed by Paranormal Activity 3 ($8 million).[26] It then held the record for the highest opening weekend gross in the month of October as well as the Fall season ($50.4 million) for one year until Paranormal Activity 3 claimed it in 2011 with a weekend gross of $52.6 million.[27] Based on early outperforming predictions it would earn $30 million.[1] It marked the highest-grossing opening weekend of the franchise, ahead of Jackass: The Movie ($22.8 million) and Jackass Number Two ($29.0 million). 3D accounted for a whopping 90% of its opening weekend gross, however it still improved on the attendance of its predecessors.[28] It then earned $65.6 million in its first week, which marked the largest Fall opening week of all time.[29] It closed in theaters on January 20, 2011 with $117.2 million.[30] However, its overseas earnings weren't as impressive as its domestic run, considering that Jackass 3D was a 3D film, and the source material isn't as well known outside of America, but nevertheless the film made more overseas than both its predecessors combined.[25] Its highest-grossing country, outside North America, wasAustralia ($9.9 million).[31] Home mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_3D&action=edit&section=7 edit The DVD and Blu-ray versions of Jackass 3D were released on March 8, 2011 in three different versions. The first version is a Blu-ray/DVD combo pack with a digital copy; the second is a limited-edition two-disc DVD pack, and the third copy is a single-disc DVD. The special features on the Blu-ray/DVD combo pack include 11 deleted scenes and 29 outtakes, while the DVD versions include 2 deleted scenes and 5 outtakes. All versions include the MTV making-of special and a trailer.[32] With the Blu-ray/DVD combo pack and the limited edition two-disc DVD pack, the second disc includes the 3D version of the movie (four pairs of glasses were provided).[33] ''Jackass 3.5''http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_3D&action=edit&section=8 edit Jackass 3.5 is a 2011 sequel to Jackass 3D, composed of unused footage shot during the filming of Jackass 3D and interviews from cast and crew (similar to Jackass 2.5).[34] The film was compiled from outtakes shot during the making of the third film and released in weekly installments on Joost from April 1 through June 13, 2011.[35] The first trailer was originally released online on January 27, 2011 and the feature-length movie was released on Blu-ray and DVD on June 14, 2011, nearly a week before Ryan Dunn's death.[36] In describing the sequel in an interview conducted prior to Jackass 3D's theatrical release, Johnny Knoxville said, "We shot two movies worth of material."[37][38]Originally, Knoxville said the film might be ready for a Christmas 2010 DVD release,[39] but it was reported in late October that the film would not be released until after Christmas.[40] The television premiere for Jackass 3.5 was June 9 on MTV, which was followed by an encore on MTV2 on June 10. Notably, it was shown on November 28, 2011 after the Tribute to Ryan Dunn on MTV.[41] The DVD was released in Australia on August 3 as part of an eight-disc box-set which also includes the other movies, all three volumes of the television series and the''Lost Tapes''. The film was released as a separate disc on September 1. Sequelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_3D&action=edit&section=9 edit Main article: Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa In March 2012, Knoxville discussed the possibility of a fourth film, saying "we're keeping our mind open" and "I've got 50–60 ideas on top of all the stuff we didn't get to shoot."[42] Then in June 2012, it was reported Paramount "registered several domains for a film that would be called Bad Grandpa."[43] During Margera's September 18, 2012 interview on The Howard Stern Show about Jackass he said: "There's going to be a whole movie about Knoxville's grandpa character." Bad Grandpa was officially announced in July 2013 and released on October 25, 2013,[44] exactly 11 years after the release of the first film. Soundtrackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jackass_3D&action=edit&section=10 edit |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;background:rgb(220,220,220);"|Singles from Jackass 3D: Music from the Motion Picture |- style="vertical-align:top;line-height:11px;" | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;"| #"Memories" Released: August 10, 2010 #"Afterworld" Released: September 29, 2010 |} Jackass 3D: Music from the Motion Picture was released via a link to Punknews.org on the official Jackass Facebook page. Karen O of the Yeah Yeah Yeahs returns again to contribute toward the soundtrack (like Jackass Number Two).[45] In August 2010, Rivers Cuomo confirmed that the song "Memories" performed by Weezer will be featured in the film.[46] CKY also announced that they created an exclusive track for the movie titled, "Afterworld". The single was released on September 30, 2010.[47] #"Corona" (Jackass Opera Mix) by Squeak E. Clean #"The Kids Are Back" by Twisted Sister #"If You're Gonna Be Dumb, You Gotta Be Tough" by Karen O #"Memories" by Weezer #"Party in My Pants" by Roger Alan Wade #"Invisible Man" by Smut Peddlers #"I'm Shakin'" by The Blasters #"I Got Your Number" by Cock Sparrer #"You Can't Roller Skate in a Buffalo Herd" by Roger Miller #"Been Blown to Shreds" by Sassafras #"Brand New Key" by Melanie #"Alcohol" by Gang Green #"Afterworld" by CKY Category:2010 films